


sixth time

by varulve



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: a sort of follow up/addition to this piece i wrote that came from an anonymous ask over on tumblr: "reread your five times mike lawson shows up at his father's door fic and what if he shows up at his door drunk once this season and calls ginny after? his eyes are red when she loads him into their uber and he mumbles "you know sometimes i wonder what it would take to get him to love me.""





	

He’d broken it off with Rachel. It was nice having a warm body in bed, having someone to talk to at night, making her breakfast in the morning, but it wasn’t enough. The longer it went on the grosser he felt about it. His feelings for Ginny weren’t going away, not even with the love of his wife greeting him at their home after coming back from the park. 

He hadn’t even called Ginny in a non-professional capacity since they’d gotten back together and he felt like he was having an affair. Emotionally he just wasn’t in it all the way and it wasn’t fair to Rachel. She deserved better than that, he thought a second chance with her was all that he wanted - all that he needed, but it just made him feel worse.

After she yelled at him, spit her venom and shot daggers with her eyes alone she’d left and Mike had started to drink.

He had no real memory of calling an Uber and taking a ride to his father’s house but that’s where he was. Drunk, sitting on the curb, head in his hands, and trying to figure out what the fuck went wrong in his life. He had a mother who he hadn’t talked to in years because all she cared about was the steady check he sent her way. He had a father who didn’t know he existed, who had never been a part of his life save for a few balmy weeks over one summer. He had an ex-wife who was supposed to be his person for the rest of time and somehow he’d fucked it up twice. And of course he had-

“Ginny?” He blinked in confusion as a familiar face plopped down beside him, he blinked his bloodshot eyes at her. “What’re you doing here?”

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, hugging her knees carefully, “you called me?” She tilted her head at him, her eyes tracing his face and he watched as she fit together the puzzle pieces. “Yeah, you sounded pretty drunk, glad to see you look just as fucked up as expected,” she elbowed him gently trying to coax a smile out of his face. “C’mon let’s get you home old man,” she stood and offered her hands to him.

Mike watched her curiously before reaching up and letting her carefully tug him to his feet. They walked, well she walked he awkwardly stumbled after her, to the car that was waiting nearby. Ginny clambered into the back and Mike followed after a second. She leaned forward to give the driver an address then sat back to look at him, expectantly.

“That’s my dad’s house,” he said with a nod towards the house the car quietly drove past. “I know you have a fucked up dad thing but at least you knew he loved you,” Mike could hear the way Ginny’s breath hitched and he felt a twinge of regret for even broaching the surface but he was too drunk to stop. “Sometimes I wonder what it’d take to get him to love me,” Mike pressed his too hot face to the cool glass of the car window. “I’m just a mistake, a lapse in his judgement, that he forgot about eons ago,” he only stopped when he felt her hand on his arm. 

He looked over and saw her face, a sort of pain filled expression was painted across it. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled and shrugged out of her grip. “It’s been a shit day, and I’m sorry I called. I should know better than to get this drunk,” he sighed and let his head sink into his hands. “I’m 37 and alone again,” he all but sobbed. 

“Hey,” her voice was quiet, “I’m here aren’t I?” Her hand was rubbing small soothing circles onto his back, and that was when the levy broke.

Deep sobs ripped through him, his body shaking as he shook his head, willing the tears to stop. The shame he felt of breaking down in front of her did nothing to slow the steady fall of hot tears that pooled in his hands, if anything it only fueled the fire. 

His body began to still as the car came to a stop in front of his house and he finally lifted his head to look at Ginny. Pity, that was the only thing he could see on her face. It hurt more than he would’ve expected. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in a broken voice. “I’m sorry you had to-”

“Shut up,” she cut through and got out of the car, walking around to get his door. “Let’s get you to bed, Mike,” her voice was soft and he took the outstretched hand she offered to him without a question. She walked him all the way to the front door before letting go of his hand.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, rubbing the hand that was still warm from her touch across his face. “I owe you like-”

“You owe me a lot, let’s leave it at that, but hey Mike?” He looked up at her and their eyes locked, “you can call me to talk about stuff sober, just so you know. I know-” she stopped and took a deep breath looking away and shaking her head. “It’s been fucked up since that night where you almost went to Chicago, and that was only compounded by me getting hurt but…you can still talk to me about shit. Just because we made it weird doesn’t negate the fact that we’re friends,” she paused and looked at him again. “So go to sleep, wake up feeling a lot worse than you do, then call me and we can get brunch and you can catch me up on what’s going on in your life.”

Mike nodded quickly, and the world spun a little too fast for a moment, “thank you Ginny.” She smiled and for a second the whole world quieted, his chest clenched and he took in some air to get his heart beating again. “I doubt I’ll be as loose tongued tomorrow though so you better have some stories for me too, I bet you’ve moved up from billionaires to trillionaires by now,” she laughed and shook her head at him. 

“I’ll save answering that until brunch,” she said before heading back to the Uber. Mike sagged against the doorway, watching her get in and the car drive off before letting himself back inside and collapsing on his couch.


End file.
